One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= / ( ) |from = album |tvfilm = |year=1978 (Teenage Kicks) 1979 (One Way or Another) 2013 (One Direction) |dlc=March 24, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW) |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort =Intense (JDU) |nogm=2 |pc= |gc=Yellow |lc= |pictos= 110 |audio = |perf = Tonbee Cattaruzza |dlc = November 26, 2013 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) March 24, 2016 (JDU) March 31, 2016 (NOW) |kcal = 18 |nowc = OneWayDLC |dura = 2:41 }}"One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)" by is featured as a downloadable track on and . This song is also available on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with brown hair. He wears an unbuttoned brownish-red jacket, some sunglasses, a blue shirt with a white necklace, some back suspenders, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. Background The background displays arrows that are going left to right, up and down, diagonally, spinning around the dancer, and lighting. The background also shows numbers during the "one, two, three, four." Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Cross your right arm in front of your body. One Way or Another GM.png|Both Gold Moves Onewaygold.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia General *'' '' is the fourth song by One Direction in the series. *'' '' is the sixth cover to be made by a singer/band without any affiliation to Ubisoft; it follows Toxic, Holiday, Here Comes the Hotstepper, Jump (For My Love) and Can’t Take My Eyes Off You. *'' '' is the first mashup to be featured in the franchise. It blends the chorus from s "One Way or Another" with that of "Teenage Kicks". Routine *After One Thing, is the second routine for a song by One Direction to not be a Dance Crew. **It is also their only track to be a Solo routine. *The files for this song show a placeholder pictogram featuring two 8-bit characters with a pink helmet, a pink T-shirt, black pants and black shoes.File:Onewaypictos.png **This placeholder also appears in Man Down, as well as in many other sprites for routines in the early servers.https://youtu.be/oZKuwfxhVJg?t=216 ***The early version of s sprite features four of them. *In older versions of the pictogram sprite, there was an unused pictogram, whose arrow is shorter, slightly rotated and placed more upward. *The menu icon has been updated since the routine s release on ; the glass effect was removed, the background was made clearer, and the purple line at the bottom was thickened. Gallery Game Files Onewaydlc_cover_generic.png|'' '' onewaydlcupdated.jpg|'' '' (Updated) OneWay_cover_albumcoach.png| and album coach OneWayDLC_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach onewaydlc cover albumbkg.png| album background Onewaydlc banner bkg.png| menu banner Onewaydlc map bkg.png| map background onewaydlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover OneWayDLC_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) OneWayDLC_Cover_1024.png| cover One.png|Avatar on 0339.png|Avatar on and later games 200339.png|Golden avatar 300339.png|Diamond avatar onewaypictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots OWOAopener.png|''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)'' on the menu OWOAmenu.png| routine selection menu OneWayDLC_jd2014_coachmenu_wii.jpeg| coach selection screen (Controller) OneWayDLC_jd2014_coachmenu_xbox.jpeg| coach selection screen (Camera) OneWayDLC_jd2014_score.jpeg| scoring screen OneWayDLC_jd2015_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu OneWayDLC_jd2015_routinemenu.jpeg| routine selection menu OneWayDLC_jd2015_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen OneWayDLC_jd2015_score.jpeg| scoring screen onewaydlc jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu onewaydlc jd2016 load.png| loading screen onewaydlc jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen onewaydlc jd2016 score.png| scoring screen OneWayDLC_jdnow_menu_old.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (outdated) OneWayDLC_jdnow_load_old.jpeg| loading screen (outdated) OneWayDLC_jdnow_score_old.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) OneWayDLC_jd2017_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu OneWayDLC_jd2017_load.jpeg| loading screen OneWayDLC_jd2017_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen OneWayDLC_jd2017_score.jpeg| scoring screen OneWayDLC_jdnow_menu_new.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (updated) OneWayDLC_jdnow_coachmenu_new.jpeg| coach selection screen (updated) OneWayDLC_jdnow_score_new.jpeg| scoring screen (updated) OneWayDLC_jd2018_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu OneWayDLC_jd2018_load.jpeg| loading screen OneWayDLC_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen OneWayDLC_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu OneWayDLC_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen OneWayDLC_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen OneWayDLC_jd2020_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu OneWayDLC_jd2020_load.jpeg| loading screen OneWayDLC_jd2020_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Promotional Images Onewaydlc promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Onewaydlc promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Onewaydlc promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Beta Elements onewaydlc beta pictos-sprite.png|Beta pictograms sprite (there are four placeholders instead of one) onewaydlc beta picto.png|Beta pictogram (the arrow is shorter and positioned differently) onewaydlc placeholder.png|Placeholder pictogram Others one-way.jpg Videos Official Music Video Blondie - One Way Or Another (Official Music Video) One Direction - One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) - Gameplay Teaser (US) One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Just Dance 2015- One Way Or Another ( Teenage Kicks ) 5* Stars One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) - One Direction - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now One Way Or Another Teenage Kicks (5 stars) Just Dance 2017 One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) SUPERSTAR Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - One Way Or Another Teenage Kicks by One Direction (PS Move) One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) - Just Dance 2019 One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation es:One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) de:One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by One Direction Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Covered Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs by Blondie